


First date

by Sillyrabbit26



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyrabbit26/pseuds/Sillyrabbit26
Summary: Wayhaught have a first date
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	First date

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped in my head at work and it made me laugh so hard I had to write it. Sorry not sorry. I literally wrote this instead of working. Hope you think its funny to.

Waverly was nervous as she sat waiting in a fancy restaurant. She had been set up on a blind date by non other than Chrissy Nedley. The only thing Chrissy told her about the date was the persons name, Cole. She sat sipping her whiskey tapping her finger on the table. She checked her watch, it had only been five minuets. The door opened and she perked up instantly hoping her date had finally arrived. Alas it was only a tall red headed woman in a monkey suit. She turned her head and let out a long breath picking her glass back up to lips. A moment later she looked up to the same tall red head closing in on her. 

“Hello. I’m Nicole. I guess I’m your date.” The red head said holding out her hand. 

Surprised at the situation Waverly fumbled for something to say. 

“Hi. I’m Waverly. I think there’s been some sort of mix up. Chrissy said I’d be meeting someone named Cole.” She said with a confused look. 

“That’s me. I go by Cole. My friends in school called me that and it just kind of stuck.” Nicole said casually as she took her seat. 

“OH, um, OK, I wasn’t expecting a…a…” Waverly trailed off. 

Nicole raised her eyebrows in question wait for the brunette to finish. “A what?” she asked.

“Um, a woman.” She said shyly as she took a swig of her drink. 

“OH, oh my God, Chrissy didn’t tell you?” She said annoyed. 

Waverly shook her head. 

“I’m really sorry I didn’t know she didn’t say anything. Um listen if you’re uncomfortable we can just leave.” Nicole said softly. 

Waverly gulped and pondered her choices. “Uh well, I’m mean we’re both already here and I’m starving.” She added. 

“Alright great. And listen this doesn’t have to be a date if you’re not into women that’s fine, maybe we can just be friends.” Nicole offered.

“I’m sorry, I’m just not used to this. I literally told Chrissy I may not be totally strait like a week ago. I’m still not sure what it is exactly I am.” Waverly confessed. 

“OH. Okay, well maybe I can help you out with that. This will be what ever you want it to be. No pressure, you set the rules and I'll gladly follow.” Nicole said with a smirk. Waverly nodded as she felt her cheeks heat up. 

“So, Cole, is it OK that I call you that or should I call you Nicole?” Waverly asked quickly. 

“Cole is fine.” She said with a chuckle. 

“Okay, so Cole, how would you describe yourself?” Waverly asked. 

“Huh, well I’d say I’m like a German shepherd.” The red head said seriously.

Waverly looked up into Nicole eyes. “A German shepherd?” she questioned. 

“Yeah, I’m incredibly loyal, I love to work, I like to run really fast. I’ll basically sit there and beg you to let me go for a car ride with you, tongue hanging out and all. I love to play ball, and I’m really good at giving snobbery kisses. I sit at home by the door waiting for you to come home and then get so excited when I see your car pull up that I'll start jumping up and down and yelling for you to hurry up. Then I’ll jump on you when you walk through the door and just give you as many kisses as I can before you push me off. I also really like being put on a leash.” She finished with a serious tone and a smirk. 

Waverly’s jaw dropped and she giggled. “I’m gonna marry you one day.” Was all she said.


End file.
